¿Me gustas?
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: [YAOI] En su día libre, Zack se entenderá lo que cierta "fastidiosa" persona le provoca.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FFVII no me pertenecen._

Primer fic de esta pareja (y de este juego). Escrito mientras estaba en un momento de confusión mental(?), por lo que terminó... pues... así de raro.

* * *

 _ **¿Me gustas…?**_

* * *

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de seguirme?" Espetó molesto el joven de cabello azabache, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su acosador. Sí, acosador. Porque llevaba ya más de un mes y medio con esa tontería.

"Solo si accedes a salir conmigo, zo to." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su seguidor junto a una sonrisa traviesa que se hallaba pintada en sus labios.

Zack estaba cansado. ¿De qué forma tenía que decírselo para que Reno entendiera que no estaba interesado en él? El azabache estaba interesado en cierto rubio repelente –dígase Cloud– que andaba por ahí, evadiéndolo.

Se debatía mentalmente entre repetírselo por décimo cuarta vez en esa mañana, o simplemente ignorarlo y pasar de él. Como se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona, no podía dejarlo sin respuesta; por lo que, armándose de toda la paciencia que le quedaba, volvió a repetírselo.

"Escucha, Reno." El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa, haciéndole ver que tenía toda su atención. "No me interesa salir contigo."

Listo. Claro y directo. Esperaba que el chico ahora sí lo entendiera y dejase de molestarlo. Incluso por un momento le pareció ver que estaba sopesando sus palabras, como si fuese a hacerle caso. «Bien, lo he logrado» Se decía a sí mismo mentalmente, alegre por haber conseguido su objetivo.

Pobre iluso.

"Pero Cloud no te pela. Él está interesado en Sephiroth, zo to." Fue lo siguiente que dijo el pelirrojo, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Como si lo que dijo hubiese sido algo de lo que alegrarse.

¡Ouch! Golpe directo. Aunque no es como si no lo supiera ya. Él era completamente consciente de que el pequeño chocobo estaba interesado en el SOLDADO de primera clase y héroe de Shin-Ra. Pero aun así guardaba la esperanza de que el rubio le tomara atención algún día.

Claaaro, que aparte de ese problema estaba el problemilla de que Reno andaba atrás suyo, pidiéndole salir. ¿Cuántas veces lo había rechazado ya? Serían unas… ¡muchas! Ya había perdido la cuenta.

¿Cómo deshacerse de Reno?

Justo unos metros a la izquierda estaba la solución. Ignorando nuevamente al Turco, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su mentor. Estaba seguro que él lo ayudaría a librarse del pelirrojo.

"¡Angeal!" Sonrió una vez que se halló a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia del mayor. "Ayúdame con…"

"Lo siento, Zack." Lo cortó antes de que el chico siquiera le explicase su situación. "Génesis y yo tenemos una misión en este momento. No puedo ayudarte."

El azabache estaba por replicar, pero justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen invocado, apareció Génesis, llevando en su mano su amado libro «LOVELESS.»

"¿Nos vamos, Angeal?" Dijo el castaño después de darle un rápido saludo a Zack.

El portador de la Buster Sword sonrió y se despidió de su alumno con un: "Nos vemos, cachorro. Suerte con tu chico." Dicho esto le palmeó el hombro y se fue en compañía del castaño, dejando al azabache con la boca abierta.

"¿Ves? Incluso tengo la aprobación de Angeal para estar contigo." La voz de Reno a sus espaldas le hizo voltear de forma algo brusca, provocándose cierto dolor en el cuello por tal acción. "Entonces… ¿Saldrás conmigo?"

"¡No!" Fue su respuesta y salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor. Entró en este y presionó rápido los botones para que las puertas de este se cerraran antes de que el Turco llegase a alcanzarlo. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y suspiró aliviado al verse a salvo del chico. ¡A salvo… por ahora!

Con algo más de calma y parsimoniosamente, presionó los botones para que el ascensor empezara a moverse. Iba a dirigirse directo a la sala de reuniones. Estaba seguro de que ahí encontraría a Tseng y que él sí lo ayudaría con Reno. Después de todo, era el jefe de Turk.

Apenas llegó al piso deseado, las puertas se abrieron revelando la figura de alguien que al parecer lo había estado esperando.

"No eres muy listo a veces, ¿eh, Zack?" Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan pronto? "Si lo que te preguntas es cómo he llegado antes…" ¿Le había leído la mente? "Lo hice con el ascensor de al lado, zo to."

Se había olvidado del otro ascensor. Que despistado.

Pero volviendo a lo que quería en ese piso, rodeó a Reno y corrió a la sala de reuniones, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Tseng.

Pero no.

No estaba ahí. En ese lugar solo estaba su buen amigo Kunsel, el cual le explicó que Tseng había salido de misión junto a Cissnei y que Rude también había ido con ellos.

"¡Ahh!" Gritó entretanto se jalaba un poco el cabello, suavemente, no quería que se le cayese y quedarse calvo. "¿Por qué no se llevaron a Reno?"

"Porque es mi día libre~ zo to." Ahí estaba él, otra vez. ¿Por qué le habían dado un día libre justo el mismo día que a él?

"Suerte Zack~" Lo animó Kunsel antes de salir y dejarlo solo con su acosador.

A los pocos segundos se hallaban completamente solos en el lugar. Reno fue acercándose a Zack, en lo que este retrocedía para mantener las distancias. Hasta que sintió algo duro atrás suyo. Giró el rostro solo para notar que la mesa de juntas le cortaba el paso. Y para cuando volvió su mirada al frente, se encontró cara a cara con el Turco, el cual había colocado un brazo a cada lado del chico, impidiéndole el escape.

«Genial, Zack.» Se recriminaba mentalmente. «Has dejado que te arrincone.»

"Vamos, solo será una pequeña cita, zo to." Habló en un susurro debido a la cercanía entre los dos.

El azabache se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él, por lo que su mirada se hallaba perdida en los tatuajes que el pelirrojo tenía en el rostro, desviándola después hacia abajo, a algún punto indefinido en uno de los brazos del contrario.

¿Aceptar o no aceptar? Ese era su dilema. Si aceptaba era probable que Reno después lo dejara en paz… ¡Ja! Sí, claro. De seguro si lo hacía después le pediría otra y otra y otra. Y si no aceptaba, pues lo tendría siguiéndolo por un tiempo indefinido.

Bufó con algo de molestia, y en ese momento sintió algo cálido rozar sus labios. Su mirada subió de golpe hacia al frente, notando como la cercanía entre sus rostros se había reducido a tan solo un par de centímetros.

Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder debido a la vergüenza. No, no, ¡no! Él no quería eso… ¿verdad? Aunque no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizado por esos hermosos ocelos azules que tenía el chico. Eran atrayentes. Y viéndolo de cerca, incluso podría decir que Reno era… atractivo.

«¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!?» Se recriminó al segundo.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, seguido de un: "Oh, lo siento."

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia dicho lugar, encontrándose ahí con nada más y nada menos que Cloud, que los observaba con cierta sorpresa plasmada en el rostro.

Como pudo, Zack se escabulló y corrió hacia el rubio que se hallaba aun en la puerta. "¡Cloud~!" Dijo alegre de ver al chico, lanzándosele encima a abrazarlo, haciendo que por poco ambos vayan a parar al suelo. A ver si su pequeño chocobo le ayudaba a alejarse de Reno. "Te estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?"

"Lo siento, Zack." Respondió mientras se lo sacaba de encima. "Tengo entrenamiento. Pero puedes ir con Reno." Dicho esto lo empujó en dirección al Turco y ahora, dirigiéndose a este último murmuró un: "Todo tuyo."

Cloud salió y cerró la puerta al instante, solo por si acaso Zack quería echarse a la fuga. Ahora el azabache estaba nuevamente solo con el pelirrojo. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún lugar inexistente de la puerta.

¿Es que todos estaban en su contra? Él lo que quería era alejarse de Reno, pero al parecer a todo el mundo le parecía buena idea dejarlo solo con él. Precisamente con él.

Sintió su presencia tras sí, por lo que se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Se sorprendió al no verlo con su típico semblante despreocupado. Reno tenía ahora el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en él.

"¿R-Reno?" Preguntó algo temeroso. No iba a negar que verlo así lo hacía sentirse algo amedrentado.

"No me gusta que abraces a Cloud." Dijo serio, acercándose más a él y obligándolo a retroceder hasta volver a encontrarse arrinconado, esta vez contra la puerta.

Zack entendía, que eso de seguro le había provocado una cierta punzada de celos al Turco. Se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, incluso sentía culpa y remordimiento. «¿Por qué…?»

Quizás… quizás… Reno… no le desagradaba realmente…

¿Era eso? ¿Realmente gustaba de él?

Después de pensar en si realmente le desagradaba tener al chico tras sí, llegó a la conclusión de que no. En realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Reno lo siguiera pidiéndole una cita. Aunque sí solía ser fastidioso a veces, la mayoría del tiempo le agradaba su presencia.

«Me… ¿gusta…?» Pensó. Ahora lo veía todo un poco más claro. Y en cuanto a Cloud… quizás solo era un capricho. No, quizás no, _era_ un capricho, uno tras el cual quería escudar lo que cierto pelirrojo le provocaba.

Reno, cansado de ver al chico perdido en sus pensamientos, y sin poder resistir el verlo tan cerca de él, se acercó a su rostro; acortando de forma ansiosa la distancia que había entre los labios de ambos.

Para cuando Zack salió del trance de sus pensamientos, Reno había juntado ya sus labios con los suyos.

No iba a negar que le tomó por sorpresa, realmente no esperó que el Turco lo hiciera, pero no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Incluso podía decirse que lo disfrutaba.

Respondió al beso de forma suave, moviendo despacio sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. Reno estaba sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que el chico le correspondiera; pero la sorpresa le duró poco, siendo esta suplantada por un sentimiento de satisfacción y alegría.

Se separaron unos segundos después. Zack podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sin saber específicamente lo que debía decir. Sabía que Reno esperaba que dijese algo, así que eso hizo.

Respiró profundo y murmuró un: "Salimos… ¡Pero tú pagas!"

El pelirrojo sonrió asintió con emoción, mientras tomaba al chico del brazo y lo arrastraba afuera de la sala. Lo llevaría a dar una vuelta por todo Midgar. Después de todo, ya había hecho lo más difícil: lograr que el "cachorro" aceptara salir con él.

Lo siguiente era lograr que le dijera –en voz muy muy alta–: Me gustas.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta locura~


End file.
